The Million Knives Game show
by Gem-Sama1
Summary: Destroy humans during day time T.V why didn't Knives think of it sooner!? THE LAYOUT IS NOW FIXED!!!


Million Knives Game show!  
  
Brought to you by Gem-Sama.  
  
Live for Mel T.V  
  
  
  
  
  
Gem walks on stage and waves as everyone claps.  
  
  
  
Gem: thank you everyone and welcome to our first and your last Million Knives game show. At the end will all humans in the area please exit through the door with the red paint above it  
  
  
  
[Camera turn to show a door with blood dripping from it and Legato reading a nude magazine with a huge axe by his side.]  
  
  
  
Gem: and now our host of our show and soon to be god of this planet- MILLION KNIVES!  
  
[People clap and some girls faint. Knives comes on waving, he wearing black leather biker suit and looking very sexy too!]  
  
  
  
Knives: thank you, thank you, you flee bags. Now I'm gonna choose some peeps for our show and who every screams 'oh knives we love you so' the loudest will some down and play."  
  
[Pulls out his black gun and fire to signal the yelling. After 30 seconds he chooses two boys and a girl]  
  
  
  
Knives: "okay we have our contestants, now our first game is. how long can Vash stay alive!"  
  
  
  
[Vash, who was the cameraman, spoke into his headset. After the reply he screamed and started running through the audience. Midvally and E.G mine caught up and carried him down to the stage.  
  
Vash: "OH GOD NO! NOT AGAIN! AAAAARRRGGHHHHH! LET GO OF ME YOU DOPES!"  
  
  
  
[They cuffed him and stood him next to Knives]  
  
Knives: "Well, how are you Vash the stampede?"  
  
[Putting a microphone to his mouth and a gun to his head. All the girls screamed for him.]  
  
Vash: "oh I'm just fine.WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW YA FEELING! I'M ABOUT TO GET KILLED YOU SO CALLED BROTHER!"  
  
  
  
AUDIENCE: "WOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Knives: "oh shut up. Anyway Vash this is being broadcast live by Gem and Mel T.V. any last words?"  
  
Vash: [struggling to get out of the cuff links.] "Yer, GO TO HELL AND DON'T COME BACK!"  
  
  
  
Knives:... I'm getting pretty sick and tried of people telling me to do that.  
  
  
  
[throws microphone away and puts gun away too. Signals Legato to come. Legato puts him magazine down and grabs the axe and walks on stage]  
  
"Now contestants, for fifty points, how long can Vash keep alive?"  
  
BOY 1: "10 seconds"  
  
BOY 2: "50 seconds"  
  
GIRL 1: "longer than Legato can stand."  
  
AUDIENCE: "OOOOOOOHHHHH!"  
  
Knives: [uncuffs Vash] Well let's see and we have our special camera to catch everything  
  
[Kuroneko come with a helmet and a camera attached on its head.]  
  
"OK, lets get ready to see some blooooooooddd!"  
  
[Someone dings a boxing bell and Legato charges towards Vash.  
  
Legato: [Brings axe up and swoops it down and just misses Vash by a hair.] "Looks like I'm gonna have more than a arm!"  
  
Vash: [does a back flip and calls for help on his headset then runs like hell past his brother a few times]  
  
"If you were such a good brother you'll stop this crazy man!"  
  
AUDIENCE: [holds up cards on how well he dodges the axe swings, mostly 10's and 9's]  
  
"VASH, VASH, VASH, VASH, VASH! YYYYYAAAAAYYYY!"  
  
Knives: [looks at stopwatch] "Well Boy one and boy two, Vash has beaten you time so. You to are the weakest links. Goodbye.  
  
[Legato stops running after Vash and come running to the boys and in a very gross way chops both heads off in one swing. He looks at the bodies falling down with blood on his white coat and laughs mentally. Knives look at him and smiles.]  
  
"We'll be back after this break!"  
  
  
  
Gem and Mel: [Gem drags off bodies while Mel writes out letters of apologies for the parents]  
  
  
  
Gem: well that certainty went well for the first half eh Mel?"  
  
[Putting the headless bodies into body-bags and the heads in separate bags, then wiping off the blood covering her gloves.]  
  
  
  
"Yes, by this time next week, over 15,000 people will be in their graves."  
  
[Finishes writing the letters and give them to some other person to deliver them.]  
  
  
  
  
  
Gem: "oh I'm on next!" [Takes the bloodstained gloves off and runs on stage]  
  
"Welcome back folks, now before our special girl hour, we have a treat for all of you. Its called 'how long can Million Knives survive when Vash has gone mental and carries a axe!'"  
  
Knives: [looks at Gem then hears roars as Vash charges and slices the stand on what Knives was leaning on]  
  
"What are you on about Gem? Are you nuts, I paid you $$12'000 more cause your better looking than that little blonde over there!"  
  
Vash: "WHAT? You only gave me $$25! I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
[Swing axe downs again and misses him by a inch]  
  
Knives: "Hey good on ya bro. You finally know how to kill, now stop going after me and go for the HUMANS!"  
  
[Runs of stage screaming with Vash close behind  
  
Mel: [comes up on stage and does a little bow] we'll be back after this real break and with our Girl hour,"  
  
[sneers at Gem]  
  
"And I've got a bone to pick with Gem so see you after the break!" [Waves and goes off stage]  
  
[Three minutes later]  
  
(As the camera returns to the stage, it looks like something from ready, steady, cook. Milly and Meryl come onto the screen wearing aprons.  
  
Meryl: "Hello and welcome to the girl hour, where girls take control for a hour but I think it should be longer."  
  
Milly: "Yes, today we'll, er, what are we doing again sempai?" [Scratching her head looking confused]  
  
Meryl: [takes a deep breath and smiles] "Today Milly, we will be cooking, er, um. Nick, where the piece of paper?"  
  
[Nick who's kneeing next to the cameraman looks through the papers on his clip board, then pulls out a sheet and runs up to the ladies and hand them the sheet.]  
  
Meryl: thank you Nick, today girls and guys we will be making.  
  
CHOCOLATE PUDDING! Who writes this crap anyway?  
  
[Looks at Nick who hasn't got a clue. Milly's eyes go big and start drooling]  
  
Meryl: okay first we need some milk and eggs and some Chocolate and we'll be right back after this message.  
  
[Camera swings round to view Gem and Mel who are covered in blood and plasters and are sitting at a desk.]  
  
Gem: good evening, we interrupt your viewing to bring you a special announcement.  
  
[Picture of Vash comes up on the screen next to the girls]  
  
Vash the Stampede is on the lose, he is killing young people mainly women and they. Who. Are. Virgins. OH MY GOD! I'M A VIRGIN!  
  
[Sits down again and looks at Mel who is in complete shock as well]  
  
We will now return you to your programming. Knives! Knives! You wanna come for a sleepover?  
  
[Runs off set]  
  
Mel: you bitch! I saw him first! [Run after Gem]  
  
[Chibi Vash comes on stage wearing a hat that says director]  
  
  
  
AUDIENCE: awwww, cutie!  
  
[Mel come up and pulls his arm]  
  
Mel: come on you can sleep round with me tonight!  
  
[Runs off with C.V. Gem go running after her screaming]  
  
[Camera turns to show Milly and Meryl with black faces and a burnt pudding, Milly is in waterfall tears]  
  
Meryl: [throws pudding behind her and makes a clatter noise] Well, that sucked.  
  
[Brings one up from under the counter]  
  
here's one we made earlier! Ah ha! [Sweatdrops]  
  
Milly: [who has now stopped crying] But sempai, we didn't make that we bought-!  
  
[A rolling pin hits Milly]  
  
Meryl: no! You must be seeing things Milly!  
  
[Waves at camera] well we all hope you had a good time and please exit to the left for your free prize!  
  
[Cameraman turns to show Legato wearing a Santa hat and beard.]  
  
Legato: Ho ho! Come hear little *cough* insects *cough*  
  
[Knives comes on stage looking dreadful and all his clothes have been ripped with Gem tagging along on his arm]  
  
Knives: thank you, we'll see you next week where we have a Cross-torture with Wolfwood!  
  
AUDIENCE: claps and cheers  
  
[Vash comes up from behind Knives and swipes his head off, Gem and Mel scream and the audience laugh]  
  
  
  
Gem and Mel together: See you next time!  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Dilandau and Von stare at the T.V. screen blankly.  
  
Dilandau: well that was crap!  
  
Von: yeah. load of bullshit!  
  
[Vash smashes through window]  
  
Von: what the f**k?  
  
Vash: you naughty bastards, your virgins.  
  
[Evil grin comes on Vash's face]  
  
Dilandau: OH SHI-!  
  
[Vash swings the bloodstained axe and kills them in one blow, he drops the axe]  
  
Vash: Wha? What? Where am I? Wolfwood is gonna get it for drugging me with ecstasy again.  
  
[Looks at the two headless bodies and shrugs shoulders]  
  
Vash: Meh, whatya gonna do?  
  
[Walks off with glass crushing under his boots and walks over bodies. Legato goes running pass]  
  
Legato: MARRY MEE! VASH!  
  
END Or is it? 


End file.
